


strawberry glazed

by QUEERACHA



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Choking, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Eventual Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Humor, M/M, Minho is savage, One Shot, Smut, bottom!minho, not really smut but a smut, they are gay asf, top!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEERACHA/pseuds/QUEERACHA
Summary: Jisung wants to break up with his obsessive girlfriend and he asks for Minho's, his roommate, help. But they don't have any idea they would end up like this.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	strawberry glazed

Minho comes to the dorm late today, later than Jisung expected. He had a dance practice, which must have ended at nine but it was eleven at night.

“Finally,” Jisung says loudly while greeting the older with a strawberry cupcake in his hand. “Welcome!!” 

“What a surprise?” says Minho sarcastically while he takes off his shoes and puts his bag somewhere in the living room, “Is the cake for me?”

“Yes, of course! I just wanted you to know that I love you very much!”

He gives the cupcake to Minho, smiling a little too bright than other days.

“Are you trying to outshine the sun or is there anything you want from me?” Minho asks while biting the cupcake.

“It’s just a gift, nothing special.”

“Well, that means it’s for something special, can you tell me already?” Minho asks again.

“He looks furious as always,” Jisung thinks, “but for some reason when he bites the cake, he looks like a five-year-old who earned the toy he wanted so bad finally.” 

“Is it about your girlfriend?” Minho claims after a while.

“How did you-“

“Well, I have ears you know.”

Jisung looks at him and he feels like he already lost the fight. But he needs him to sort things out so he just sits beside him on their sofa.

“I wanna break up with her,” Jisung says finally.

“Then why are you saying this to me instead, you must say this to her.” 

“Hyung you know her, she won’t let it slide that easily.”

“Yeah I understand her because she goes to the classes you don’t want to go and even takes notes for you every damn week,” Minho says. “She changed her roommate because you didn’t like her in the first place.”

“It’s not about that, hyung.”

“What, so you couldn’t take her kindness? Is it too much for you, you stone-hearted squirrel wanna be?”

Jisung sighs, a little irritated at the things Minho said. 

“I just want your help, why are you so mean to me?” Jisung asks. “I told her that I’m gay and she said that it was totally cool,” then he explains, “so, I thought she didn’t understand it. After that, I told her that I don’t want to be with a female, I want to be with a male. She said that she didn’t want me to be with another female either.”

“Is she dumb or is she just pretending?”

“That’s not all, hyung. I was very angry, to be honest, but I held myself and finally, I said that I didn’t want a vagina in my life, I wanted a penis. She said that it’s okay if I didn’t want to have sex with her!”

“Oh my god, she isn’t just dumb, she is an uneducated homophobe as well.”

“See! I’m talking about this!!” Jisung says with happiness, hoping that he understands the situation. 

Jisung looks at him with sparkling eyes, waiting for his answer. However, Minho looks at him blankly. 

“So, the hell am I gonna do with your tragic highschool-like love story in the first place?”

“I want your help for breaking up with her,” Jisung says loudly. “If you want, of course, hyung.” 

“Wow, I’m impressed that you said it in all tiny font,” Minho giggles.

Jisung feels irritated, so irritated that he could cut his hand, just to let the pain go away. But he tells himself that he must be strong, in order to make Minho help him.

Compared to him, Minho feels relaxed, the sassiness he has in his personality almost dripping down from his pants while he sees Jisung’s struggles and loves the fact that all this struggle is to make him help him as soon as possible.

“I must ask, did you think about how you could make her let go of you easily and completely?”

“That means you’re doing it?”

“Yes, or else how the hell am I gonna pay you for this terrible cupcake that you bought it for me?” Minho admits.

“Oh thank god, but I thought you loved strawberry cupcakes?” Jisung says in confusion.

“I love the strawberry glazed ones, not the strawberry ones.”

Jisung rolls his eyes but he answers Minho’s question after that.

“She would break up with me if I ever cheat on her. That’s her red line. So I thought that you know she always comes here to see me every Tuesday afternoon, around three when that time comes this week we’ll kiss and she’ll see it.”

“She knows our door’s password?”

“Yeah, she does.”

“Well, I thought she was dumb but you’re dumber than I expected,” Minho says.

“So it doesn’t bother you if we kiss but it bothers you because she has our door’s password?” 

“I’m your first-ever gay best friend, I don’t really understand why didn’t we kiss sooner.”

“Do every gay best friend kiss each other?”

”That’s a way to support.” 

Three days passed very quickly, Jisung didn’t even notice it until Minho told him. Now, they were in the living room and it was half-past two in the afternoon, sitting on the same sofa together. 

“Should we do this kind of practice?” Minho asks. “I feel like you’d freak out when you see her, you must be very relaxed to make the thing realistic.”

Jisung thinks a little then talks, “Just kiss me then.”

Minho looks and smiles at him and for the first time in a while, he sees Minho’s soft side deep inside his heart. All his sassiness always is an illusion, Jisung knows it well and he knows that something like this would happen. He loves to see the older opening that side of himself to him. But more importantly, Jisung loves Minho, actually a little too much. Even though he hasn’t accepted it, yet.

Minho kisses him softly, it almost feels like a peck. Then they kiss again and again for some time until it turns into a make out. Minho pulls him close, making him be at the top and puts his left leg onto Jisung’s shoulder.

“Wow, you’re flexible,” Jisung admits while getting really close so he could feel their hips pressed each other.

“I’m a dancer.”

“I know but can you do a split?”

“Tsk, of course, I can. Wanna see it sometime?”

Jisung answers with a kiss, more eager this time, making the tension to be more visible between them. He feels very relaxed with Minho.

“What time is it?” Jisung asks. 

Minho looks at his watch, “It’s quarter past three, where the hell is she?”

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

They decide to wait for a little just so their work can pay off. They still maintain their position, which Jisung very likes to have Minho’s leg on his shoulder, feeling him even though they are not quite hard yet. 

Some time passes, but she doesn’t appear at all. They can feel the boredom of the situation.

“So, what are we gonna do if she doesn’t come at all?” Minho asks and waits for Jisung’s answer.

However, Jisung keeps his silence. Then he just sees Minho’s belly is exposed, looking at it for a while. He puts his hand inside Minho’s shirt and feels his abs firmly, making Minho shiver beneath him. He puts his hand under and he feels his waist, his muscles were hard but his skin was soft. 

While Jisung touches him, Minho just lets him, even though he’s ticklish, and watches his face, looking at his expressions. Then he tangles his arms to his neck, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Minho doesn’t even care if she comes, he somehow wants to feel Jisung, touching him more meaningfully than anything else.

If he must be honest, he always finds Jisung very attractive despite the fact that he is a soft boy, he can be deadly with his looks. When he dyed his hair dark blue, he wanted to kiss him very badly. But they are roommates and best friends. Meanwhile, Jisung also feels the same as Minho. In his school days, he always wanted to have dancing classes but because he wanted to study at the same time, he couldn’t manage to do both, which ended up not taking the classes seriously. Minho is a dancer, he is very beautiful, owns everything he wears, and is very sassy but a sweetie on the inside. He even studies and goes to all of his classes without giving up. Jisung loves to see his strong side. Maybe the fact that he wants to break up with his girlfriend was Minho somehow.

They both grind on each other while kissing sloppily. 

“Fuck it,” Jisung says. “I’m taking you to my room.” 

He grabs Minho up, Minho tangles his other leg to his waist, also one leg still on his shoulder, impressing Jisung a little more with his flexibility. Minho smiles while looking at him in the eyes.

“I can’t believe we’re really gonna do this,” Minho admits. “You don’t care if she sees or not, do you?”

“I don’t even care, I just want you right now.”

“I’m impressed by your honesty. Even though you’re not quite honest to your girl, which makes you a douchebag.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and looks at him while he laughs loudly. But still makes his way to his room.

“If I possibly could, I’d really drop you to the floor,” Jisung says.

“Aww baby, I don’t need you to hold me still in the first place. I can just be in that position, tangled up to you all day.” 

When they finally come to his room, he closes the door then slams Minho on it, making him whimper a little from the pain. He kisses him, letting his tongue inside his mouth. He presses his body, almost toasting Minho between him and the door. But Minho feels relaxed, he doesn’t find it uncomfortable at all, since he is flexible enough. A little odd but he loves to feel Jisung’s power on him.

Jisung uses his tongue skillfully, touching Minho’s teeth from time to time. Minho sucks on his top lip furiously, loving the way Jisung makes him feel. When they part their lips to catch their breath, the saliva between their mouth turns into a string then disappears, showing them how sloppy their kiss was. 

Minho smiles, then licks Jisung’s lips slowly. Jisung, a little shocked at Minho’s reaction, kisses his cheek softly, making his way to go down to his neck. Minho rests his head on the door also opening two of his shirt’s buttons, letting him kiss or bite anywhere he wants. Jisung does so, he bites his neck and sucks on the spot. He does it for some time, even biting Minho’s collarbones a little harshly, making him feel a little pain. Minho moans, sometimes Jisung’s name too. 

Then he stops on Minho’s sudden question.

“Did you know that I like pain?”

“No, but I just figured out I think,” Jisung says, looking up to Minho. “You’re a real deal power bottom if I understood it right, and I must tell you that I’m very impressed.”

They both laugh, and for the first time, Jisung sees Minho’s warm laugh, the laugh he has only seen when Minho is with his friends. Jisung cherishes the moment very much. 

“You’re trying very hard to top me, I appreciate that,” Minho admits.

“Well, thank you I guess,” Jisung says giggling.

Then they hear the door’s little click sound, meaning it’s opened.

“Holy, Jisung, quick kiss me and open the door.”

“Why would somebody kiss in their room then go to another room?” Jisung asks.

“She’ll see it, so do it already.”

Jisung kisses him because they enjoy kissing each other and it feels very intimate. While kissing him he opens the door, just like Minho told him, letting whoever in there see it. Well, obviously, it’s her, Jisung’s new ex-girlfriend after this, but to be honest they wouldn’t stop or care if it was someone else.

“The hell are you doing with my boyfriend?!!” she screams high pitched. 

They part and Minho laughs, eyeing at her.

“About to have sex with him any time soon,” Minho says while belittling her with his eyes. “If you’ll excuse us, I’m thinking about using this sofa, right there.”

She gets out of there right away, almost tearing the door apart. Jisung thinks that they’ll end it here and won’t go that far but Minho kisses him deeply, letting his weight on him completely, to make Jisung’s back to press the wall.

After a while with more kisses, Jisung takes him to the sofa and puts him down while not giving a chance to separate from each other. They become very quick, Minho takes his shirt off while Jisung kisses his belly slowly. Then Minho opens Jisung’s belt skillfully.

“Aren’t you a little impatient?” Jisung asks while watching Minho strip his own pants.

“I felt like we’d stop and we won’t do it.” 

Jisung looks at him from the top because he was on his knees to let him take off his jeans quickly, Minho eyes over him, then helps him to get out of his hoodie. Also kissing his body from time to time. 

Before sliding his hand into Jisung’s underwear he asks, “Is there any condom nearby?”

“I don’t think we have any, in the living room I mean,” Jisung answers.

“Let me go to my room and get it.”

“I’m waiting.”

Just a few minutes later Minho comes with some condoms and lube, a little shocked to see Jisung just sat there and waited, doing nothing. He laughs a little then sits on the younger's lap nicely.

“Why did you laugh?” Jisung asks, curious.

“You just waited for me,” Minho says.

“What did you want me to do? Fuck the air or something?”

“What the heck? I wanted to make it a special moment and you just ruined it,” Minho answers loudly. “I’ll ride you, don’t ever think of fucking me anymore.”

“Well, it’s a win for me either way,” Jisung says while laughing.

Minho strips his underwear and throws it somewhere. He takes the lube bottle and wets his hands. Jisung watches him while he puts his two fingers directly inside himself. He sits more comfortably, getting a great view of the older.

“Doesn’t it hurt to put two right away?” Jisung can’t hold himself so he asks.

“It’s actually a slight pain, you get used to it after some time and it makes it open up faster,” Minho explains then holds onto his shoulder to get some strength.

Jisung strongly holds him by his waist, letting him do what he wants more freely. 

Minho takes his time until he’s comfortable with his fingers. Then starts to move them in and out. Jisung puts his one hand on Minho’s ankle and holds tightly, slowly helping him to move his hand faster. Right now, Jisung was fucking Minho with his own fingers and getting clearer moans from him. His hand on Minho’s ankle fastens, making him dizzy from this heat. Seeing Jisung, kinda, fucks him like that excites him, but more importantly, he wants to feel his cock inside him, hitting his prostate again and again while the sound echoes in the room.

“Jisung,” he says needly. “Fuck me please.”

“Holy shit,” Jisung says, puzzled. “Like- Are you for real?”

“Do you want me to beg?” Minho says, almost moaning every word.

Jisung pulls Minho’s fingers out, Minho moans because of the absence. Before making Minho lay down on the sofa, he tears a condom pack with his mouth then puts it on. He places between the older's legs, an idea pops on his mind.

“Can you put your leg on my shoulder as you did at the beginning?”

“You love it, am I wrong?”

They both laugh, Minho puts his leg on his shoulder then murmurs, “Fuck me good, will you?”

“Tsk, of course,” Jisung says, imitating Minho and making him giggle a little.

He puts his cock in easily since Minho is prepared. He doesn’t waste any time and starts to move slowly. He leans close to his face and fastens, filling him completely. Minho’s whimpers turn into loud moans as Jisung goes deeper and deeper in him, hitting his prostate from time to time. He rolls his hips into the older with the same speed, making Minho breathe out more shakily than before. 

Jisung feels the older’s walls clench around him, sometimes looking at him to confirm that he is okay. He puts his hands on the sofa’s sides sturdy, to get some more strength because his body was already tired from carrying Minho here or there.

Minho’s heart swells as his insides plow faster, his belly curls, making his abs more visible and moves his hips with the rhythm of Jisung. That makes Jisung go deeper in him, finally understanding where he should hit more often. Minho puts his arms on his neck and runs his hand into his newly dyed, soft gray colored hair. Opposite of his actions so far, the grab of his hand playing with Jisung’s hair was very soft, almost melting Jisung from all this heat. He kisses him mouthful while Minho moans in his mouth. They kiss for some time until it feels like they are breathing the same air. When they are apart, Minho becomes a breathing mess then talks half moaning.

“I’m gonna come, Jisung.”

Jisung wraps one hand around his cock, jerking him off insistently. All too soon, Minho spills into Jisung’s firm hand, his release spilling between Jisung’s fingers while he tilts his head back and moans loudly. Minho whines when Jisung still continues to move inside him.

“No complaining, I haven't come yet.”

Minho lets him for a while, resting his head on one of the sofa's pillows.

Jisung coaxes his mouth open to stick his fingers in it, resting them against Minho’s tongue. He keeps going in and out, a little harder than before, the sound of skin slapping each other in the living room, they always watched films together after their long lessons. He pushes his fingers deeper in Minho’s mouth, making him gag but it doesn’t stop him until he starts to choke while he tastes his own cum. 

Minho’s eyes start to water and he holds onto Jisung’s ankle of his hand inside his mouth, trying to pull it out but Jisung won’t let him. Minho’s choking sound fills the room, his eyes are blurry and he can feel his tears running down until they become one on his chin.

Jisung comes soon enough with a clear moan, pulling out his fingers and his cock at once. Minho coughs endlessly for some time after they part. Jisung sits beside him, also catching his breath.

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says while laughing and dunking the condom into the trash can. “I really couldn’t think that I’d choke you this long.”

“I almost died,” Minho answers, finally breathing. “You even made me cry, look at me.”

They both laugh while Minho sweeps his tears with the tissues and drinks the glass of water that Jisung gave to him. 

Jisung apologizes again but Minho says that it’s okay.

“It felt amazing anyway, one of the best sex I’ve ever had with my best friends so far.”

“So you’re telling me that, you have sex with your besties on a daily basis?” Jisung asks.

“I’m not a whore Jisung. You know, it’s just so easy to continue being friends like this.”

“Well, you’ve got a point.” 

After that they both take a shower together, talking about relationships they’ve had and other stuff. They dry out and tidy the mess they’ve made in the living room. They sit on the same sofa and open a movie to watch like they often do in the evening. But this time, they are kind of cuddling. Minho’s one leg rests on Jisung’s while Jisung squeezes his calf sometimes with his hand on his leg.

“Would you date me if I asked you?” Jisung suddenly asks. 

“Maybe, if you don’t think about breaking up with me the same way we did to your ex,” Minho admits, putting his head onto Jisung’s shoulder. “But not right now, of course, you’ve newly broken up with her.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jisung answers then puts his other hand into Minho’s brown bangs. “Thank you.”  


“Why? Because I let you fuck me?”

Jisung pulls his hair irritated while he laughs loudly.

“Behave, Jisung,” He says, not letting him talk.

Jisung softens his hand and plays with his newly dried out hair. “No, not because of that,” he answers, putting some anger in his voice. “Because you helped me. I couldn’t think how it’d be if I didn’t have you-“

“Damn, I missed my cats,” Minho cuts him off, making him sigh loudly. “I’m sorry Jisung, but I can’t take your emotional paragraph right now. I’m becoming sleepy. And you’re welcome enough if you want me to say it that badly.”

“Accepted,” Jisung says and continues to play with his hair while he dozes off on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I published here, so I appreciate your comments below. Hopefully you enjoy!!!! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> nsfw twt: @S3XRACHA  
> check my other fic!!


End file.
